


Temptation

by tgxiic (Gh0stPr1nc3), umspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dilaudid, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, it isn't a fic by me if there isn't some angst, when will I write something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stPr1nc3/pseuds/tgxiic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umspencer/pseuds/umspencer
Summary: Reid is captured by another unsub, only this one merely wants to watch his victim's as he breaks them down into nothing before he kills them.The BAU do everything in their power to find Spencer, especially when they see what the main thing to break their youngest profiler is from the footage being sent to them from their unsub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first criminal minds fic, moreid fic, and actually the longest fic i've written so far. it's un beta'd, as all of my fics are, so all mistakes are my own
> 
> i hope you like it, or don't, it's your life man, whatever lmao

The first thing Spencer notices is the room he's in is not his and Derek's shared bedroom of their house. In fact, he's not even in their house. Instead, he's sitting in a hard and cold chair, just like the cold and bare cement of the room that surrounds him.

When he tries to move, he realizes that his wrists are shackled down by metal locks on both arms of the equally metal chair. The same goes for the metal belts around his ankles to the legs of his chair, around his chest that nearly suffocates him from how tight it is to keep his back pressed to the back of the chair no matter how much he struggles to push forward, and the last one that is around his forehead to keep his head back as well. The dreading feeling he has settling in his gut only gets worse as he notices the way the the chair distinctly feels based of his memory of what it merely looks like.

He's in a shocking chair, and not just an ordinary one. This one seems to be customized to make the electrical shocks carry throughout the entire chair and shock his entire body, not just where his skin is touching tje metal or connected to the wires.

Oh god, he's probably going to die here, isn't he? This is how all the victims they had found were murdered, wasn't it? 

Where was the unsub even at-

"Spencer Reid.'

\- and he spoke too soon.

Spencer looked frantically around the room he was in, trying to find the source of where the voice is coming from, but to avail. 

"You can't see me, but I assure you, I can see you just fine. So can your team, but we'll get to that later. For now, I am the only voice you will hear. You will not eat, you will not drink, and you will not sleep unless under given circumstances until you finish the tasks I give out. Understood?" The unsub's harsh and sinister voice fills throughout the entire room from what can only be a speaker or intercom of sorts.

Fear clearly etched onto Reid's features, he nods his affirmative as best he can and lets the gut wrenching coldness in his being expand as the voice continues on with his instructions.

The first task is to read a book. Simple, right? Wrong. Terribly, horribly, wrong. Spencer had to quote the book, word for word, by memeory. If he messed up even one word, the chair he was strapped down to and the devices that were secure to him, would shock him. The more he messed up, the higher the voltages got.

It was going to be a living hell, Spencer concluded, and hoped that his team were quicker than they had been when he was kidnapped by Tobias all that time ago.

He hoped.

~~~

The BAU were watching Garcia's laptop screen in horror as they watch electricity pulse through Reid's body at some points when he messed up from being scared shitless. They all watched as on this particular mess up, the voltage was uped by several voltages this time, causing Spencer to let out a scream and arch his back as the electric practically burned him, eyes squeezing shut and body shaking violently as the electricity went through him.

He had tears in his eyes by now, but he still carried on until he was at least half way through reciting the book.

That's when he passed out.

~~~

Everyone but Garcia and Morgan left the room, finding the sounds and sight of their beloved and youngest profiler in so much agony. It wasn't any better for the pair who still watched and listened, but as long as they knew Reid wasn't dead, well, that was a huge plus. That, and it fueled Morgan's fury as he witnessed what this sick bastard was doing to his Pretty Boy. All the more reason to hurry and get more information on where they were.

But that, the entire team was afraid, was going to take longer than they wanted.

~~~

Spencer was woken up to another high pulse of electricity zapping through him, eyes going wide, breathing labored, and entire body tense with the shock of remembering what was going on and the pain he felt.

He'd been woken up like this several times to where he was greeted with the same cold and blank room and god awful voice. Because he had no view of the outside world and no sense of how long he'd been asleep with how many times he was knocked out only to be woken up again, he had no idea how long he'd really been down here. It felt too long though. Was the team coming for him? Were they even trying anymore?

"You will be released from the chair after I give you your next instructions." The voice started out this time. "There is a box in front of you; in the middle of the room. I want you to get up, walk to and grab the box, sit back down in the chair with it, and continue to use what's in it. Are we clear?"

Reid nodded his approval.

"One more thing, once you use all of what's in the box, well... thing's aren't going to be as pleasent for you afterwards."

"W-what do you me- ahH!" Spencer was cut off by the elctric once again, body tensing before slumping as much as he could in the chair when the pulses of electricity stopped but still hummed through him.

"I didn't tell you to speak."

The agent merely nods this time to show his acknowledgement.

"But to answer your question however; I'm going to kill you. But the fun part is that you don't know how I'm going to do it, or if you're just going to let yourself die from dehydration and starvation instead of doing the next task" The unsub said with a cruel laugh in his voice.

Oh wow, he sounds so scary. Sarcasm aside though, the threat of death seems to keep him from rolling his eyes. That, and the thought of what the hell could be in the box that's so bad that he would rather die from being locked down here without basic human needs?

Spencer hears a faint buzz, yanking him out of his rushed thoughts and then the shackles all around him open up and release him from this form of torture. Sure, he knew he was probably going to die, but at least getting to temporarily be out of that chair was a small weight off his shoulders.

To his horror though, his wrists are burned bloody, his body still tremering with the shocks he had endured over the time he's been here. 

Eventually, he lifts himself out of the chair onto shaky feet, following the unsub's command and walking to the middle of the room, still not knowing of the camera's around him that record and transfer the footage to the BAU. 

When Spencer sees what's in the box, his stomach drops once more, his entire body stopping in its trembling as it locks up instead, his eyes growing wide and fearful as he sees what contents the box contains.

That's all he does for a few moments; stare down in complete horror.

~~~

Back at the BAU, the entire team- Aaron, Penelope, JJ, Emily, Derek, Jason, and a few others, were watching in anticipation and anxiousness, wondering what their young profiler was so shocked about.

"Come on, Spence, what the hell's in the box!" A voice rang our from among the group, their impatience getting the best of them.

Eventually, Spencer sits back down in the chair he was previously forced into aa comanded, box plopping into his lap. A collective ring of gasps goes around the circle all at once when Spencer picks up the small vials full of clear liquid and needles. 

Dilaudid.

Oh god, this wasn't good. This sick bastard was handing Spencer his past addiction, giving it right to him. Whether it was to taunt him or tempt him, they didn't know, but Reid was feeling a lot of both.

They had to find Reid, and faster than they had intisipated. They'd been trying as hard as they could, but what with the unsub's location being off the grid, it was much harder.

They'd known that without food or water, they didn't have much time anyways, but with the possibility of Spencer becoming addicted to the drug they had long since broken him out of, they had to try even harder, even if it seemed damn near impossible to accomplish.

"Garcia," Hotch started in a much gruffer voice. "I need you to look for any people that deal with dilaudid and try to find any signs of the unsub from buying."

With that, the team scattered again, too anxious to keep still and do nothing.

They had to find Reid.

~~~

It had been another day, Spencer had guessed, as he sat in the seemingly inescapable room. 

He hadn't used the dilaudid, though the temptation and want was obviously there, especialy in his eyes. He'd merely continued to sit with the needle and vials of the drug in his lap, staring at it with fear, want, and, especially, hatred. 

These small little things had come close to ruining his life. Hell, the withdrawl afterwards had felt like it almost was.

Now, he had the chance to do it again. 

He wouldn't have to worry about living with it if his team found him afterwards, because if they did, he'd be dead. The unsub had said he'd kill him after he used every single drop afterall.

He was determined to hold himself back as long as possible, didn't want to use the liquid poison in his lap until he was for sure his team wasn't going to find him on time, knew that he was probably going to die from not eating and being dehydrated. Only then would he give in like he's wanted to ever since he started his first day on his withdrawl.

It wasn't a long wait to say in the least. It had felt way too long, like weeks, and Spencer's stomach was aching from being deprived of his basic need of food, slowly starving to death. 

He was already increasingly thinner, the dark bags under his eyes only deeper, his cheek bones starting to look like they were sinking in, and he was shaking from the cold.

He didn't feel good, his wrists were still burnt all the way around from the shocking he'd recieved from that stupid chair, dried blood on them and actually looking charred in some places.

Letting out a shaky sigh, he finally picked up one of the vials, holding it up to eye level to glare at it weakly. He probably would have cried if it weren't for him being hydrated, so his shoulders shook slightly as his body racked with silent sobs, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and trying to get a grasp on himself. Though he wouldn't have much of one after this.

With a hard swallow, Spencer's eyes hardened and his jaw tightened, fumbling with the needle and trying to get the clear drug in it from the small bottle.

He set the full needle to the side carefully as he untied his tie from around his neck and rolled his sleeves up. He tied it quickly yet tightly around his forearm, just above his elbow, and gripped the needle tightly as he injected it into his arm.

He quickly, and almost regretfully, injected the liquid into himself, taking the needle out as fast as he could and dropping the two used items in the box still in his lap before his head fell back and he let the dilaudid flow through his body and take over.

~~~

Garcia felt tears well in her eyes, but fought to let them fall as she watched one of her friends lose himself like this; watched him give in and lose the fight they thought he had won a while ago.

Morgan had ran in when she called for him and Hotchner to come quickly as soon as she had seen the undeniable want in his features as he picked up the items once again.

Aaron's jaw tightened and Derek's fists tightened as he fought the impending urge to punch something as they watched with Garcia, the footage of Reid nearly destroying any last strength they had to find the unsub and kill them out of pure hatred and spite.

What else could they do but try harder and watch their friend suffer on the screen like this?

That's what they did too.

They watched as Spencer would gain conciousness and and then lose it once again soon after as he continued to inject the dosages of the dilaudid into his system until he was on his last vial.

He used most of the last vial, but in the middle of injecting it, he'd become so weak and crumpled to the floor, vial and needle crashing to the floor just like his body and shattering into little pieces, the liquid going everywhere and going down drains that were on he floor.

Penelope's eyes widened as she saw the scene that unfolded in front of her, quickly informing Gideon, Aaron, and Derek, who were out working to find anymore leads to their current unsub that had kidnapped their profiler.

They didn't hesitate for a moment as the called in backup to help find Reid by looking for the signs of dilaudid that had went down the drain.

~~~

The thing that woke Spencer up was something warm, the feeling seeming to seep into his very bones as he tried to hold onto his high as long as he possibly could. He knew it was probably their unsub who had promised to kill him after he used all the items in the box.

Well, he wanted to believe that anyways. But he strangely recognized the arms around him, and started to come to his primary senses enough to notice a leather jacket wrapped tightly around him and stronger arms trying to pull him closer, trying to warm him up and give him a sense of warmth and safety.

"-ied, c'mon, open of those pretty eyes for us. Come on, Spence," He heard Derek's voice reach his ears. 

Only then did he let his eyes flutter open, groaning when the light met his eyes and nearly blinded him. 

"There we go, I knew you could do it, Pretty Boy," He heard the other agent say, a smile clear in his voice.

Why was he smiling though? Couldn't he see what he'd done? Couldn't he see that he had used again? Wasn't he dissapointed? Or at least angry with him? 

"Morgan, get him out of there, he needs an ambulance," He heard Hotch say before he hardened once again and stood up with Reid still in his arms, who was trembling almost violently in his grip. The frail and pale man let his face rest in the crook of the other's neck, shielding his eyes from the light that seemed to be ten times more brighter, especially when they were outside and out in plain daylight which he hadn't seen for so long it seemed. Not only that, but the noise surrounding him was too much and making his migraine even worse and the worried people of his team crowding around him and Derek was starting to freak him out.

Jason told them as so and they reluctantly backed off, giving the two men space even though they'd much rather get in their hugs and look over of him to see him for themselves.

The EMT's frowned slightly when they saw his right arm though, seeing the obvious marks of someone using, and gave the near unconcious man a dirty look. 

"Hey, just do your job and get us to the hospital, not hold some bullshit grudge on him when it's none of your concern." Derek's voice was cold sounding, and Spencer would have scolded him if he were any stronger, but he could only manage to put a shaky hand to his boyfriends arm, glaring at him weakly.

The older man let out a frustrated sigh but tried to relax and sat back and let the EMT'S do what they could until they made it to the ER.

~~~

The awkwardness was heavy in the hospital room when Spencer awoke. That wasn't the first thing he'd noticed though. His mind and body were so wired that he could only recognize the fimilarity of the blank white walls and ceiling around him.

Right then is when he started to have a panic attack because 'Oh my God, they didn't really find me, I'm still, here, I'm gonna die' continuously ran through his addled mind and his breathing became more labored.

"-er- eathe!- please- god damMIT SPENCER, BREATHE!" 

Spencer jerks his attention to the loud voice, seeing it's Derek, noticing that JJ is there as well, eyes wide with panic at the sight of her friend not breathing. 

He tries to gain control of her his breathing again, breathing in and out with the way Morgan dimonstrates calmly.

"Oh thank god," He looks over to see Penelope on the other side of him, putting a hand on her chest to calm herself now that she knows Spencer is okay.

"Don't do that to us, man, gonna give us a damn heart attack," Morgan gripped Spencer's hand tighter in his own, forcing a smile for the almost broken man lying in the bed.

"I'm sorry..." Reid said in a low tone, almost hard to catch if you weren't paying attention.

That was the last thing the young genius said before he drifted off into sleep once again.

Anything was better than seeing the dissapointment in their eyes.

~~~

It'd been a few months since he had been taken by that bastard unsub, and he'd say he was taking it pretty well except for the fact that he was sneaking around his co-workers' backs and taking dilaudid again.

It was so easy, it seemed.

As he found out sooner or later, if you said just the right things and acted just the right way, no one would suspect a damn thing. Much like they did last time.

Some part of Spencer was glad that they haven't caught on yet, was elated that he could just get away with his form of escape without being chastised for it or have it taken away from him. He could have Derek as a loving and tenative boyfriend instead of an angry, dissapointed, and hurt ex. He could keep his job as a profiler instead of being an unemployed and broken man that also just so happened to be hooked on drugs. 

Yet, he kind of wished someome would walk in as well. Maybe they could say or do something right to help him. Someone could find out he was using and could put a stop to it all and help him quit again.

Maybe that's why he closed the door but left it unlocked. A lot of people do that in these situations though. They  close the door, hoping that gets the message across that you want privacy and no one has permission to come in. But they leave it unlocked because they secretly, in the deepest parts of themselves, hope someone says 'fuck that' and walks in anyways.

Reid doesn't know what he wants entirely though. He knows this is starting to completely ruin his life much like it was before. He was always an addict after the first time he was injected with the clear substance, but it had been pushed down and temporarily subsided. But it was always there in the back of his mind.

Derek knew this, he knew he couldn't even be given narcotics at hospital's. Why didn't he even question if Spencer was using or at least thinking about it a lot more than usual again. He had willingly took it this time, no one had him strapped down while he begged for them to stop, please, he didn't want it. This time, he was merely given the opportunity and he took it without much of a second thought.

Of course, the team had told him that they saw everything from a hidden camera, but they'd suspected he was just doing it for the unsub's satisfaction before he had crushed that last vial and it had went down the drain, giving the horrid smell throughout the pipes. They'd thought he'd done it with purpose so they could find him. Of course they did. He wouldn't have been able to play something off like that so well.

He didn't have a right to be mad at any of them though, did he? He was lying to their faces straight through his teeth, and was doing a pretty good damn well job at it too. He was trying to hide it, so wasn't he just getting what he wanted?

So, Spencer thought as he sat in his and Derek's shared hotel room for the night, in the bathroom, sitting in the small space between the toilet and the sink with his sleeves rolled up, tied discarded from his neck and instead wrapped haphazardly around his arm, the contents of his bag strewn out messily on the floor as he prepared to get his next fix— what could go wrong?

His head fell back and eyes fluttered close as the drug flood his system, giving him the fimiliar and oh so wonderful yet torturous high. 

He'd ached for this feeling for so long.

He never heard Derek open and close the door to their hotel room. Never heard him call out for him and not get an answer, never heard him knock on the door only to still not receive an answer from the youngest.

He didn't feel the cool rush of air as the bathroom door swung open, revealing the horrific scene before him. He didn't feel Derek shove everything away from him and take him into his arms, shaking him, trying to wake him up. He didn't feel the tears that weren't his own fall atop his head or the tight hold that was on him as he was carried to one of the beds in their room, or the wet and damp wash cloth being run over his face.

That was the point of doing this though, right? To not be at contact with any of his senses? He could finally just let go, and let the world carry on as he stayed in his own world, no longer feeling the heavy weight on him and as if he was trapped in his own mind. He just didn't want to feel anything.

So he let the effects of the dilaudid take place.

And he felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? did you hate it? did i make someone take their shirt off twice? let me know down in the comments!!
> 
> thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
